my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Edge of Time
Edge of Time Arthur woke up, rubbing his eyes sitting up on his bed. His phone beeped and Arthur paled when he read the time. Jumping out of his bed, he raced out of the room his armor instantly appearing on his body along with his regular clothes. Grabbing an apple from the table he left the dining room and ran out the door locking the door before he left. Whistling a black horse galloped down the road towards him already saddled and ready to go. After he had swung himself onto the horse`s back, Arthur gently kicked Misty who reared before plunging off on the road towards the school. Misty whinnied and the students of Class 3-E came out of the classroom greeting or scolding their sheepish homeroom/warrior training teacher. Dismounting from Misty who reared into the air before galloping off into the distance. "Alright everybody into the classroom!" Arthur said clapping his hands and his students cheered. "So role call then though I assume you are all here or at least you better be." Arthur said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face. The students roared with laughter and snickered quietly before the principal`s voice was heard over the intercom. "Arthur Oslo come to the Principal`s Office please this concerns a not to be stated issue." The Principal said and Arthur`s smirk changed to a worried expression in a instant. "Mordred start the role call please!" Arthur said racing out of the door. His students stared after him worried expressions on their faces. All of the students glanced at the door before looking at Mordred who stood up clearing her throat before starting the role call. "Matrona Olsen." Mordred said and a girl with brown hair looked up before raising her hand replying to her name being called doodling her teacher and his wife in a fantasy paradise. The people next to her smiled and congratulated her. "Toni." A boy with wavy chocolate brown hair and silver eyes raised his hand high up in the air before continuing to do some extra credit work. A girl sitting next to him suddenly let out a gasp showing him coverage of a attack on one of their teachers. "Mordred-sama look Winter-sensei is down for the count!" The girl sitting next to Toni said handing her phone over to Mordred who was appalled by the coverage. She handed the phone back to the girl a disturbed expression on her face. "Moving on has anybody seen Andora she was supposed to be here!" Mordred snapped marking the space next to Andora`s name as absent. "Agnetha Olsen here alright." Mordred muttered checking off the space next to Agnetha`s name. 'That`s weird Olivia is always here so where is she?' Mordred mused in her mind before marking her absent. "Sigfrid is here as is Hella, Elin, Solvi, Ulla, Tordis, Matatis, Aala, & Aðaliz are also here as well as me." Mordred muttered underneath her breath checking off their names. Just then Arthur ran back into the room and Mordred passed the clipboard to him before sitting down. "Class we are traveling to Japan from Norway to deal with a upcoming attack that our Principal has predicted to come true. We have alerted U.A. High School and asked them to report that we are taking a field trip. We will be staying at their academy for several months and to train the Hero Course Students and other students even if they are not in the Hero Course. You may take your weapons but remember only the first year and second year students are coming. Use your names that you have received from the media and make them seem like the hero names you chose. Be careful of what you say when we are over there! Additionally this is a covet mission! You may take them under your wings. Remember you will be learning from their teachers as well as from us! So start packing and get ready to hero up! We will be traveling today!" Arthur said with a beaming smile holding up his already packed bag. "YES SENSEI!" The class shouted as one and Arthur grinned. Later: Musutafu, Japan: The Hero Course Students looked out the window of their classroom as helicopters landed on the ground before the doors to the helicopters opened. A young female with armor covering almost her entire body with pale blonde hair seeming to be speckled with grains of gold and green eyes stepped out of the helicopter a sword sheathed across her back. "File out in lines on the double!" Mordred shouted taking out a clipboard. "Hai!" The students inside of the helicopter shouted filing out of the helicopters. One student caught Todoroki`s eyes said student narrowed her eyes at Todoroki before walking away. Suddenly the female student was tackled to the ground by a girl who smiled gently helping the student up. "What are you trying to do Lily?" The female asked patting her head. "Catch you off guard Annabelle of course!" Lily said smirking. Katsuki Bakugo was caught off guard by how alike she looked she to Shota Todoroki. "Hurry along training starts in 12 minutes move it people!" Mordred shouted a stern look on her face before she muttered writing things down on her clipboard. Class 1-B noticed the foreign students standing on the lawn of U.A. and Mordred was seen handing her clipboard off to another student before she stalked off to discipline another student. Said student drew her sword from her sheath strapped on her back and various students from other classes ran over weapons in their hands. Mordred was flung into the ground a sheepish look on her face. "Captain you dummy!" Matrona shouted shaking her fist at Mordred before she swung her hammer down on the ground in front of her. The ground cracked open and a crater formed in the ground making the student fall down in it. The rest of the second years and first years ran away from the crater. The student shivered when she felt a knife touch her neck softly a second later she was thrown into the ground. The knife wielder appeared a second after with a dark expression on her face before she elbowed the girl sending her flying into the ground landing on the girl`s back before jumping out of the crater. Matrona glared at the knife wielder who sheathed her knives tossing Matrona a box of pocky. Snoring was heard from a girl resting on a pillow floating in the sky when Matrona shouted the girl tumbled off the pillow hitting the ground. "MATRONA WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" The girl remarked angrily snapping her fingers her pillow zoomed underneath her lifting her up again as she floated a few inches off the ground. Snapping her fingers again her spear shot into her hand in a instant any issues with wanting to sleep gone as she glared down Matrona. Training: Matrona sat on a block of earth she had created smirking at the other members of her school, the girl that had floated above the ground earlier was now wide awake and sitting on her floating spear, the knife wielder from earlier had fire encasing her as she floated in the sky. The rest of the group were scattered around the room looking bored out of their minds or like Pele Florence was doing adjusting her guns then shooting to see how her adjustments worked. The other students looked like they were about to cry when they saw the dark gleam in Pele`s eyes as she smiled merrily at the other students before she vaulted over the railing somersaulting in the air she landed on her feet before she aimed at a spot behind one of the other students hitting the middle of the spot she was aiming for. The students standing near the spot she was aiming for paled and started running away only to be stopped by the girl on the floating spear. "Where are you going training has not ended yet." The girl sitting on the spear said with a dark expression on her face and the students trying to run away screamed. The U.A. Students filed into the training arena to see the top students smiling merrily with dark expressions on their faces. "Training starts now!" Matrona said making a downward slicing motion with her hand. The other students paled as the group standing at the front advanced towards them. The girl sitting on the spear.Category:Chapters Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanon Universe